


Not Just Friends

by KarenParker



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Daycare, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Peeing Pants, Romance, Sister - Freeform, Zoo, car, high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenParker/pseuds/KarenParker
Summary: You'd figure that when two teenagers are in charge of a group of daycare kids, it wouldn't be the older one that'd find himself in a situation. But who knows? Maybe that boy boy has a crush on his best friend, that's a girl... and there mom's run a daycare together. Not to mention, bathrooms are always hard to find at a zoo!





	1. Part 1

"We can go anywhere with these wristbands, right?" Cody Hall clarified with his mom. 

"Yes, anywhere in the park with any exhibit for both you and Alex, plus the little ones." Kylie Hall replied to her fourteen year old son. 

"Okay, and you're both staying right here until lunch?" Alex Joyce asked.

"Yep." Brenda Joyce said, "Try and be back around twelve o' clock, and it's around nine right now. You've got around three hours."

"Alright, Bye." Cody said, turning around to leave with his and Alex's five year old sisters holding his hand. The two of them were chatting excitedly.

"Don't leave any of them on there own." Kylie reminded.

"Okay, now bye!" Cody called, not even bothering to turn around.

Cody didn't hate these trips, he sometimes just got annoyed at getting stuck with the younger kids. Now, getting stuck with Alex, well that was like the best thing in the world. He'd had a crush on her since the time there parents started doing daycare together when he was in sixth grade, and he was now a freshman in high school. He still had yet to express his feeling to her and felt he'd never get the nerve to do so. For now they were just friends hanging out with there little sister, plus two other little midgets at a zoo. Oh yeah, and he had to pee.

It wasn't that urgent, but it was uncomfortable enough to make him nervous and fidgety.

"So, were should we go first?" Alex's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

He looked down at his sister, Emmy. "Hey Em, were do you and Ny want to go?"

Emmy looked to Nyla. "How's the big cats sound?"

"Good, then can we go to the Penguins?" Nyla asked.

"Sure." 

"Can we go to the playground?" Piped up three year old Braden.

"Sure thing, buddy. After we go see some animals first." Alex replied easily, causing Braden to squeal excitedly.

Cody dropped his sisters hand for a second to look at the map, nearly groaning when he saw that the big cat section was all the all the way to there left and the penguins were all the way to their right, then the play ground was somewhere ahead of them. He would definitely need to be on the look out for a bathroom. 

An hour later and they were leaving the penguins, heading to the playground. Cody had yet to find a bathroom and was getting more and more desperate for one. He would of usually always gone by now at home. He couldn't help but wiggle occasionally. 

When they reached the playground they released them to play and sat down to watch on a wooden bench. Sitting down only made his need worse, not to mention sitting right next to Alex would easily draw attention to squirms. He used all his will power not to squirm, or move for the matter fact, creating a stressed silence between him and Alex.

Alex kept trying to started conversations, but Cody kept ignoring them, to worried about making his predicament known. Twenty minutes of slow, agonizing minutes of tension filled silence Cody couldn't stand it anymore. He squirmed one, then twice. Finally, he abruptly jumped up, refraining from crossing his legs or grabbing himself like he so wanted to do and stated, "I'm going to go join them."

Standing made his problem slightly better, but not much. He knew he just needed to find a bathroom, but he was to embarrassed to admit that to Alex. He found Emmy and the others and joined in with some make pretend game. He didn't really understand what was going on, but was just glad to be able to move around. 

Ten minutes later he found himself in a game of hiding seek, with Alex this time, too. At the moment he was hiding in a tube slide at the top. He took the time alone as an advantage to grab himself and squirm around. He concluded that he was officially desperate now.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Emmy's head popped in at the bottom of the slide. He jerked his hand away and forced himself to stop squirming, feeling a blush plant itself on his face.

Emmy seemed to hesitate a split second, before going on to say, "Found you!"

Cody told himself to last just one more round, and that is how he found himself barely unable to yank his hand away when Alex came around the side of the rock he was hiding behind. He panicked for a second, as he felt himself spirt at the unexpected release, but he then regained control. He didn't look Alex in the eye and instead called out, "Emmy and Nyla! Do you want to go get some water?" He winced at how lame that sounded. He turned to Alex, "Do you want one?"

"Um... sure." Alex responded, confused. 

Cody barely waited for her answer before he was going over to grab Emmy and Nyla's hands. Then he proceeded to start walking towards the bathrooms he'd seen earlier on the map. 

He'd barely managed to get out of Alex's view before he was forced to yank his hand away from Nyla to grab himself as a spurt forced itself out. Nyla whimpered softly at the sudden movement, feeling upset as Cody was still holding his sisters hand.

Cody heard the whimper and immediately forced himself to gain control before pulling his hand away. He attempted to get Nyla to take it, but she refused with a hurt face. Cody sighed, crossing his legs and reached down to pick his sister up.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Cody whispered in Emmy ear.

Emmy gave Cody a sharp look. "No, but you do."

Cody grimaced at that, but didn't deny the fact. A plan started forming in his he and he looked down at Nyla, "Do you want a piggy back ride?" He asked the small girl.

Nyla couldn't refuse that, she nodded.

Cody bent to gently pick her up then had her climb to his back. "Hold on tightly." He instructed. Then to his sister he asked, "Can you hold on to my neck."

She nodded and asked, "What're you doing?" 

"It's to slow with you guys walking,many the bathrooms a ways a way." Cody answered honestly. 

"So we aren't actually getting waters?"Nyla piped up from his back.

"No, not unless you really want one." Cody answered. 

Cody had a hand holding himself, glad that Emmy's body was mostly governing that up. He made it almost a quarter of the way there when his phone started ringing. He nearly let go of his sister. 

"Hold my neck really tight, okay?" Cody instructed, then reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

Caller ID read, Alex. Cody groaned but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, were are you guys? Wasn't there a concession stand right by the park?" Alex's voice said across the line.

"Err...Yeah." Cody replied.

"So shouldn't you be back by now?"

"Emmy had to use he bathroom." He lied.

"Okay, but still. I'm looking at the map right now and there's a set of bathrooms and family bathrooms right by the concession stand."

Cody nearly dropped the phone. "Seriously?" He responded, then immediately hung up shoving the phone in his pocket. He doubled over and grabbed himself at a particularly large urge causing his sister to jump off of him. 

As he was still bent over he asked Nyla in a stressed voice, "Can you get off, please."  
Nyla hopped off and went to walk next to Emmy. 

Cody felt tears welling in his eyes. How was he supposed to get to the bathroom in time with these two. Not to mention the spectacle he was probably making. Then a thought hit him - What if someone from school saw him?

He hurriedly straightened up and forced himself to walk, finally catching sight of the sign for the family bathroom. He rushed to it, making sure Nyla and Emmy followed him in. Then he slammed the door shut making sure to lock it. By the time he got in front of the toilet he was twisted up in a pretzel and was squirming furiously.

His phone started buzzing, and he all but threw it to Alex's sister.

"Hi." Nyla chirped.

"Hey sis, can you put Cody on the phone, please?" Alex's voice came across.

"No, he has to-"

"Shut up, don't say one more word. Damn it! Just hang up!" Cody shouted, from were he was unable to get his buckle undone and about to lose it. 

"Did Cody just yell at you?" Alex asked angrily, before Nyla finally hung up. They both stared at Alex with wide eyes.

Tears were flowing down Cody's face as he realized he was going to wet himself. Not only that, but he'd yelled at his crush's sister. Probably ruining even being friends. Not to mention the whole world had probably seen him! 

His hand started to get wet and no madder how hard he clenched it wouldn't stop. The stream grew faster until a dark patching was growing along the front of his jeans and down, forming a puddle beneath him. His breath was hitching as uncontrollable sobs racked his body. He'd just peed his pants right in front of the toilet. He sank down against the wall and put his head in his hands.

His phone ringing made him jump to his senses. "Answer it, Emmy. Don't you dare tell her I peed myself, though." He croaked out, through suppressed sobs. He was trying with all his might to regain control of his emotions. 

"Hello?" Emmy said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Emmy. Were are you guys at?" Alex asked.

"We're in the family bathrooms by the petting zoo." replied Emmy.

"Okay. And who had to go to the bathroom?"

Cody gave Emmy a warning look.

"Not me or Nyla." Emmy hinted.

"I see... Can I talk to Cody?"

"Sure."

Emmy handed the phone over to Cody, who was furiously working on reigning in the tears. He grabbed the phone with a sigh. 

"Yes?" He asked.

"So you had to pee?"

"Yeah." Cody replied softly, blushing as he admitted to it.

"I thought so." Alex said.

"You thought so?" 

"Well, I saw how much you were squirming and then I saw you holding yourself. It was kind of obvious. Plus you weren't act like yourself. Not talking very much or anything."

"Oh..." Was all Cody said.

"So why didn't you go to the bathrooms by the concession stand?"

"I didn't remember seeing any on the map."

"Why didn't you look at the map?" Alex questioned.

"Well I couldn't really, I kinda had to deal with two kindergarteners."

"Right, about that. Never yell and especially never cuss at my sister again." Replied angrily. "I know you had to pee, but why would you do that. It doesn't seem like you."

Cody felt his eyes water and his breath hitched. Alex was going to find out he'd peed his pants like a baby, and probably already hated him.

"You okay?" Asked a little more softly this time at the silence.

This just made Cody more upset and he replied angrily, "If you count peeing yourself right in front of a toilet okay, then sure, I'm just fine!" He felt tears making there way down his face.

There was shocked silence on end of the line, and then, "Okay, I'm coming." Then Alex hung up.

Cody just buried his head into his hands and tried to stop these freaking crazy emotions until there was a sudden knock on the door. He forced himself to stand up and then went to open the door.

As Alex walked in he kept his eyes on the floor, his face heating up. "What're going to about this?" he asked.

"The only thing I can think of is tying a hoodie around your waist." Alex said, already unzipping the backpack on her shoulder to grab his hoodie.

"What? You expect me to stay in drenched clothes all day?" Cody asked incredulously.

"You have any better idea. I mean you could tell your mom, but I figured you didn't want to." Alex shot back. 

"No, I don't." Cody replied, sighing and grabbing the hoodie. His wet pants were already making his legs cold and itchy. He wrapped the hoodie around his waist and said, "Lets just head back to eat lunch."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody doesn't tell anyone about his 'little' problem and ends up having to pee again... in the car. Things start to get interesting when his mom starts asking questions.

Sorry, it's taken so long. I got writer block, but finally got some help and so here it is!

Heading to lunch, Cody and Alex were silent the only noise between any of them was there sisters. The daycare kids were probably getting tired. Cody grimaced as his wet jeans chaffed against his legs. He was going to have- actually probably already had- a rash. He surveyed his pants and at least found slight relieve in the fact that the hoodie covered up a majority of the noticeable stain. Fortunately, the rest looked somewhat like shadows. He just hoped no one looked to closely.  
As they approached there moms, he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. He seemed to imagine that they could just clearly see an obvious wet patch on his pants, and smell that he reeked of pee. 

Immediately seeing her sons unnaturally red face, Mrs. Hall asked, "Are you all right, Cody?"

"Yeah, just hot." he replied, even as he shivered from the slight breeze and his wet pants.

"You look kind of sick, but if your sure. Do you want me to take your hoodie?"

"No!" Cody answered quickly.

"Umm... okay. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" His mom asked suspiciously.

"Yes, mother! Now quit asking and just shut up." Cody snapped.

"Don't get attitude with me, Cody. Now, give me your hoodie so you don't get it dirty."

"I'm not going to get it dirty, I'm not a toddler!" Cody exclaimed, instantly blushing as his pants sure didn't back that statement up.

"Cody, give me your hoodie, now." Mrs. Hall order. 

Cody shot a panicked glance toward Alex. "No." He repeated, backing away from his mom. All the little kids were watching with wide eyes.

His mom stepped forward and gave him a warning look. She looked like she was about to say something when Alex's mom, Mrs. Joyce asked, "Alex, what is going on?" 

Alex looked worriedly at her mom, but before she could say anything Cody interrupted, "I-I just..." he couldn't tell her, "I just don't feel to good." He finished, which was mostly true. He felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Cody, I just asked if you felt fine and you said, 'yes'." Mrs. Hall exclaimed incredulously. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Acting like what?" He shot back, knowing he was going to be in deep trouble later for his attitude.

"You're acting like a big brat, so until you tell me what's wrong you are to go sit down at this picnic table."

Cody groaned, "I just told you what was wrong!" He exclaimed.

"No, you told me a lie. Now, sit your butt down before you get in even more trouble!" Mrs. Hall ordered sternly.

Cody sat down with a sigh, feeling completely miserable.

Alex went up to the concession stand to order lunch with the little kids. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked Cody

"Yeah, I guess I'll have a hotdog and soda." Cody replied half heartedly.

"You could just tell her, you know?" Alex whispered as she passed Cody.

In return Cody glared at her and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

After lunch everyone, but him, got to go see more animals. He had to sit all alone for an hour with out anyone coming back. His mom had said they'd come by and check in him in an hour. Cody considered just going to walk around on his own, but that wouldn't help his already chaffed legs, but then neither was sitting.

About an hour later, he wondered where in the world they were. He was starting to have to pee and again and the wet denim was only just starting to slightly dry, which did him no good. The coolness of the damp material only heightened his need. Cody considered just getting up and finding a bathroom, when he caught sight of the group making there way toward them.

Alex hurried up to him. "Lucky for you, we're leaving. Braden got sick so my mom thinks it's probably best to go home. Just so you know, your mom is worried you have the same bug as him. Have fun explaining your way out of that!" She informed him.

Cody heaved a sigh of relieve, then worry crossed his face for a brief second. He still had to pee. The soda at lunch was really a bad choice. He quickly pushed that thought away. There house was only like forty minutes away. He'd be fine. As he got up he noticed the wet spot he'd made on the bench. He grimaced, hoping nobody noticed. 

He opened his car door with a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was get home. Once in the car he squirmed slightly as he felt an urge from his bladder. Everyone piled into the car. 

They'd just pulled onto the main road, when Alex's mom asked, "Did one of you kids have an accident?" She asked smelling the air. 

"Yeah, I was thinking it smelled like pee in here, too." Cody's mom agreed. 

Mrs. Joyce turned around in the passenger seat. "Do one of you know which one? It isn't Braden is it?" She asked concerned.

Cody pretended to check, before responding. "No." His face felt like it was on fire and if things could get worse, he was finding it difficult to sit still.

"Cody, are you okay?" Mrs. Joyce asked him, noticing the rosy cheeks.

"Y-yeah." He replied, nodding. 

Mrs. Hall looked back in the mirror to glance critically at her son. All of a sudden everything clicked; Cody not handing over the jacket, looking so uncomfortable, and the car smelling like pee. It all started to make since now, Cody wasn't sick. She looked over at Mrs. Joyce. 

Mrs. Hall raised an eyebrow at her son, "Cody, do you want to tell me what's up yet?"

Cody gulped, the look on his mom's face usually meant she'd figured him out. Like in first grade when he'd stolen a chocolate bar from the cabinet, except now he was a freshman and in wet pants smelling of pee. "Mom... I-I don't want to talk about it." 

"Okay, finally we get somewhere. So, you admit something happened. Do you care to tell me how it happened?" 

"Not really..." Cody muttered, before adding, "I don't think that's an option though, is it?" He was really getting edgy and sarcastic now that he had to pee again. He was anxious and upset, which normally for him ended up in things coming out of his mouth that he wished wouldn't. 

Mrs. Hall ignored her son's sarcasm in order to turn the conversation to Alex. "Do you mind telling me how Cody peed himself, since he won't do it himself?" She asked blatantly, knowing that would surely get Cody talking. 

Cody shoved a heel in his crotch as a spurt leaked out and he squirmed slightly as he listened anxiously to his mom.  
"Shit!" He snapped out, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Cody!" His Mom snapped out, "Language, and yes I know you peed your pants. So, you might as well explain to me how?" 

"I-I was going to make it, but I had to deal with two little annoying brats." He muttered out, trying hard not to cry. He was 14 years old and he'd pee'd himself already once and was about to do it again. Twice, in front of his best friend and crush. Not to mention kids 10 years younger than himself. 

"I'm not a brat!" Emmy exclaimed with a hurt look on his face. "You already yelled at us and Nyla earlier. It's not our fault you wouldn't tell anybody you had to pee because Alex was there!" 

Cody blushed even brighter. Wow, thanks Emmy! Instead he snapped, "Shut up!" Now he couldn't even meet Alex's eye, or his anyone's for the matter. He felt another hot spurt leak out dampening his already wet pants. A panicked look flashed in his eyes.

Emmy watched her brother. He'd yelled at her and Nyla, but she still felt bad for him and could plainly tell he had to pee. Again. "Cody has to pee!" She exclaimed. 

Mrs. Hall's head snapped around as she heard this and she gave one glance at her son and sighed. "Cody, seriously? You've already pee'd your pants and know your little sister has to tell me you need to use the bathroom." She paused for a moment, turning her eyes back on the road. A few moments later she asked, "How bad is it?"

"I don't have-" Cody felt another leak, longer this time seep into the jeans and dampen the hoodie underneath him. "I uh... not to bad..." he lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell that he was far past desperate at this point. 

"I hope not." Mrs. Joyce said, motioning ahead where traffic crowded the road. 

Cody dug his foot harder into his crotch nearly gasping as he felt himself leak onto the shoe. He instead moved his leg back down and shoved a hand in his crotch, now more worried about not peeing himself than the whole car knowing he had to.

"Cody...that doesn't look like 'not to bad'." His mom observed. 

Cody didn't reply, instead he squirmed around desperately on his seat. "Mom! Mom I need a bathroom. Now! Please, please..." his voice caught as he felt his body starting to let go. He squeezed himself hard, even as he felt pee start to rush faster into his jeans, darkening them and them flooding he seat. 

He broke, he couldn't take it. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and his lip was wobbling dangerously. Curling up in on himself on the seat he hid his head and sobbed quietly. His body was shaking and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Alex, who hadn't said much during the whole episode looked over worriedly at Cody. "Calm down..." she murmured softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

When Cody didn't even respond to this, Mrs. Hall said gently, "Cody..." she turned around to look at him quickly, "...your okay, bud. Just calm down and try to relax before you make yourself sick. No one's mad, okay?"

Cody focused on slowing his breathing as he felt himself start to get all worked up. Finally, after what seemed like ages he whispered out a strangled, "M' sorry." 

Alex squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "It's fine, Cody. Just say sorry to your sister for yelling at her. She was just trying to help." 

Cody slowly lifted his head up and looked tearfully at Emmy. "I'm sorry, Em... I really am. About earlier, too." 

Emmy, being Emmy, just shrugged and smiled, "Its fine, though you really should figure out that it's a lot easier just to ask. Even if Alex is with you..." she added giggling. 

Cody blushed and he noticed their mom's share a glance and Alex just smirked back at him. 

"You know..." Alex started, "If that's how it's going to be, then you should definitely figure that out because we're going to be together a lot more."

"You mean we're not just friends?" Cody asked hopefully. 

"No, were more." Alex replied back, interrupted by a giggling fit from Nyla and Emmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the endings a bit dramatic.


End file.
